


The Code

by threewalls



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-14
Updated: 2003-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's every man for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Code

Jack doesn't fault the Pearl her other captains. It's easier to trust being her last, than first.

Will's known no woman nor any other man. Jack would keep it so, but the charms that make Will stay, cool his blush and set his eyes a-wandering.

He considers buying Will a girl who'll mean nothing (steering clear of Port Royale)-- But what if the lad liked it? Or if he found a like-minded sailor (not a pirate)?

Jack would watch that, too, and wait.

Will would only be looking out for himself. Jack knows you can't ask for more than that.


End file.
